


Ako lang ang baby mo

by neezwritesexo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Hyung!Baekhyun, M/M, Sibblings!SeBaek, Squint for Seho, YoungerBrother!Sehun
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21627532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neezwritesexo/pseuds/neezwritesexo
Summary: BY70"Chanyeol, sinasabi ko sayo! Lubayan mo kuya ko!"Sobrang overprotective ni Sehun sa kanyang kuya na si Baekhyun. Lahat ng gustong manligaw kay Baek, dapat dumaan muna lahat sa kanya. Kahit ang kanyang bestfriend na si Chanyeol, mukhang ayaw i-approve ni Sehun.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 17
Kudos: 192
Collections: Paraluman Fest: Ang Ikalawang Pagdiriwang





	Ako lang ang baby mo

**Author's Note:**

> Dear prompter,
> 
> Humingi ka ng comedy, pero pasensiya na, hindi talaga ako funny. :(  
> Maraming salamt sa prompt na ito. Nag-enjoy akong isulat siya. Sana magustuhan mo rin kahit papaano.
> 
> Maraming salamat din sa lahat ng mga mods sa inyong pang-unawa.
> 
> Ito po ang aking unang full-length Tagalog fic para sa fandom, kaya napaka-espesyal nito. Sana magustuhan niyo!

“Hany?! Chocnut?! Ano ba naman ‘tong manliligaw mo kuya, ang poor!” panunuya ng binatang si Sehun habang iniisa-isa ang mga regalong nagkalat sa dining table.

Mahina siyang binatukan ni Baekhyun. “Wag kang snob, Sehun. I didn’t raise you that way. Tsaka nakalimutan mo bang paborito ko ‘yang mga ‘yan?”

Napakamot naman siya sa batok at ngumuso. “Sorry, kuya. Joke lang.”

Napailing na lamang ang kuya niya. Hindi niya rin naman kayang magalit ng matagal kay Sehun, masyado niya itong mahal; bagay na madalas abusuhin ng nag-iisa niyang kapatid.

It was a fine Saturday morning, walang silang pasok at nagpapahinga lamang sa bahay. Araw ng mga Puso noong nagdaang linggo kaya naisipan ni Sehun na halungkatin ang mga natanggap ng kuya niya mula sa mga manliligaw sa university na pinapasukan. Pinagbawalan niya si Baekhyun na kainin ang mga ito (‘ _Kuya, baka may gayuma ang mga ‘yan!_ ’).

“Magandang umaga, neighbors!” maingay na bungad naman ng kapit-bahay nilang si Chanyeol. Tuloy-tuloy lang ito ng pasok sa bahay nila, like he owned the place. Agad na dumako ang tingin nito sa mga nakakalat sa mesa. “Ano ‘tong mga ‘to?”

“Galing sa mga manliligaw ni kuya,” nakabusangot na sagot ni Sehun. Pagkatapos at nakapameywang na hinarap niya ang bagong-dating. “Hindi ba sinabihan kitang bantayan mo siya dun nang hindi siya nalalapitan ng mga asungot na ‘yun, Chanyeol? Bakit ang dami pa rin nito?”

“Bunso naman,” ungot ni Baekhyun. “Ba’t mo inaabala si Chanyeol sa mga bagay na ‘yan? Nasa uni siya para mag-aral, hindi para bantayan ako.”

“Eto?” sabi ni Sehun sabay turo kay Chanyeol. “Hindi naman ‘to nag-aaral. Pambubulakbol lang alam nito. Pinapabantayan nga kita para naman may pakinabang naman siya. Hindi naman magawa ng tama, ano ba ‘yan.”

Pabirong siyang sinakal ni Chanyeol. “Ikaw na bata ka, wala kang galang. Mas matanda pa rin ako sa’yo!”

Magkababata silang tatlo, sabay-sabay lumaki sa subdivision na ‘yun. Magka-edad si Chanyeol at Baekhyun, at mas bata naman sa kanila ng tatlong taon si Sehun. Sa hindi malamang kadahilanan, mas nag-click sina Chanyeol at Sehun kaya naman naging maging matalik na magkaibigan, despite their age difference.

Malaking factor din na malapit sa isa’t-isa ang mga magulang nila. OFW ang parehong magulang nina Baekhyun sa Dubai, kaya katulong lamang ang palaging nilang kasama sa bahay. Ang mga magulang ni Chanyeol naman ay doktor at abogado. Palaging busy sa trabaho kaya mag-isa rin lagi ang binata sa bahay. Madalas naman ito sa kanila, kaya hindi rin nakakaramdam ng lungkot.

Nagkataon ding pareho ang university na pinapasukan ni Chanyeol at Baekhyun. Si Chanyeol, third year na sa kursong Engineering. Si Baekhyun naman ay junior rin at kumukuha ng Political Science. Dahil feeling ni Sehun left out siya, nag-decide siyang sa parehong university na rin mag-aaral. Sa susunod na pasukan ay magsisimula na siya bilang Freshman sa kursong Architecture.

Nauwi na sa mini-wrestling match ang asaran nila ni Chanyeol. Si Baekhyun naman ay nangingiti lang habang nanonood sa kanila. Nang mapagod, bumalik na silang dalawa sa mesa.

“Hindi bale. Next sem naman dun na rin ako mag-aaral. Ako na mismo magbabantay sa’yo kuya.”

Ginulo ni Baekhyun ang buhok ng kapatid.

“Excited na rin akong makasama ka dun, _baby_.”

Chanyeol sniggers in the background sa pet name ng kuya niya sa kanya. Walang pakialam si Sehun. Baby naman talaga siya ng kuya niya. _Siya lang_.

“Pa’no magkaka-jowa ang kuya mo niyan, Hun? May kasama siyang doberman,” biro ni Chanyeol.

“Ina mo!” malutong niyang mura.

“Sehun, language!” saway ng kuya niya. Pagkaraan ay bumaling ito kay Chanyeol. “Ba’t ka pala

nandito, Chanyeol?”

“Nagtanong ka pa, kuya. Eh lagi namang nandito ‘yan,” ganting pambabara naman niya. “Ano na namang kailangan mo?”

“Tatanong ko sana kay Hun kung gusto niyang maglaro sa bahay. Dumating na yung bago kong inorder na game,” nakangising sagot ng kaibigan niya. “Kaso parang ayaw niya naman, kaya aalis na lang ako!”

“Uy, teka! Wala naman akong sinabing ganun,” mabilis na tanggi naman ni Sehun. “Tara na. Ngayon na ba, _Kuya_ Chanyeol?”

“Bastos na bata ‘to. Tinatawag mo lang akong kuya kung may kailangan ka eh,” sabi nitong may himig na pagtatampo ang boses. Pero kilala na siya ni Sehun. Spoiled din siya kay Chanyeol kaya alam niyang hindi ito seryoso. “Paalam ka muna sa totoong kuya mo.”

“Pwede ba kuya? Please?”

Pinagbutihan ni Sehun ang pag-nguso at matang nagpapaawa. Natawa na lamang ang kuya niya.

“Sige, pero dito ka mag-lunch. Magluluto ako ng paborito mong menudo.”

Napangiti ng malapad si Sehun. How he loved weekends. “Ayos.”

“Pwedeng makikain?” singit naman ni Chanyeol.

Inis na napatingin si Sehun sa kaibigan. Kahit kailang talaga epal ‘to eh. “Huy, tsong ang kapal ng mukha mo. Wala bang pagkain sa inyo?”

“Masarap ang menudo ni Baekhyun eh,” kibit-balikat namang sagot ni Chanyeol.

Ngumiti ng magiliw si Baekhyun at sumagot. “Oo naman, Chanyeol.”

“Kuya!” protesta pa niya. Hindi na ito pinansin ng kuya niya at tinaboy na silang dalawa.

“Sige na, umalis na nga kayo.”

“Bye, Baek!” pahabol pang paalam ni Chanyeol kaya sinamaan niya ito ng tingin.

“Marami ba talagang nanliligaw kay kuya sa uni?” tanong ni Sehun kay Chanyeol habang naglalaro sila ng bagong video game ng huli.

Nakaupo sila ngayon sa sahig ng malawak na game room ng bahay ni Chanyeol. Burgis ang binata. Mahal na mahal ng mga magulang kaya may sariling game room na kumpleto sa lahat ng console na available sa market. Sa isang sulok ng kwarto ay may pool table pa. Nakatutok ang mga mata nila sa TV screen habang ang kamay ay busy sa controller.

“Masisisi mo ba sila? Gandang-lalake ng kuya mo eh,” sagot ni Chanyeol mula sa tabi niya.

“Ano ba nakikita nila kay Kuya? Hindi ko talaga gets.”

“Hypothetical question ba ‘yan o gusto mo talagang sagutin ko?”

“Sige nga,” panghahamon niya.

Gusto niya talagang marinig kung ano ang opinyon ng kaibigan tungkol sa kuya niya. Sa totoo lang, nagtataka rin si Sehun kung bakit siya ang piniling maging best friend ni Chanyeol kahit na magkalayo ang agwat ng edad nila. Nang minsang tanungin niya ito tungkol doon, sinabi nitong medyo naiilang at naiintimidate ito kay Baekhyun.

“Matalino ang kuya mo, masipag, malambing. Ang amo-amo ng mukha niya, parang ang sarap alagaan. Higit sa lahat, masarap siyang magluto,” sunod-sunod na sagot nito. Napaka-natural, halatang hindi na pinag-isipan. Walang halong _echos_ kumbaga.

Tumaas ang kilay ni Sehun at maang na napatingin kay Chanyeol. “Alam mo, if I didn’t know better, iisipin kong may gusto ka sa kuya ko.”

“Luh, pinagsasabi mo?” sagot nito na hindi pa rin inaalis ang tingin sa screen. “Tinanong mo ako ‘di ba? Sinagot ko lang naman, as a third-party na walang kinalaman sa personal mission mo na gawing matandang-lalaki ang kuya mo.”

“Kaya nga ‘di ba. Dahil kabisado ko na ‘yang likaw ng bituka mo, alam kong imposible ‘yun,” sagot niya ng walang pag-aalinlangan.

_Imposible naman talaga. ‘Di ba?_

“Puro ka satsat,” panunuya ni Chanyeol sabay bato ng controller sa kanya. “Ayan tuloy, talo na naman kita.”

“Ay, _putangina_!” bulalas ni Sehun kasabay nang pagsabog ng character niya sa screen.

Tawang-tawa naman si Chanyeol sa kanya at dinagdagan pa ng nang-aasar na: “Sehun, language!”

Summer break. Katatapos lang ng graduation ni Sehun mula sa senior high school. Ilang linggo na lang ay mag-eenrol na siya sa university, kaya naman gusto niya nang sulitin ang bakasyon. Nakagawian na nilang dalawa ni Chanyeol na bumiyahe kung saan tuwing summer. Ang kuya naman niya, busy pa rin sa school kahit na break dahil sa dami ng extra-curricular activities nito.

“Ano’ng plano natin, dude? Beach ba ulit? Roadtrip? Sa’n tayo magliliwaliw?” tanong niya sa best friend.

Apologetic na napakamot ito ng ulo. Hindi inasahan ni Sehun ang susunod na sasabihin ng kaibigan.

“Sorry, Hun. Sa school na muna ako ngayong summer. Sumali kasi ako sa debate team at magte-training kami this summer.”

“Seryoso ka bro?” hindi-makapaniwalang tanong niya rito.

Nalilito na si Sehun sa takbo ng mga pangyayari. Si Chanyeol? Debate club? Katapusan na ba ng mundo?

“Fourth year na kasi ako sa pasukan. Malapit nang gumraduate, sayang din yung extra credits,” dahilan naman nito.

“Si Chanyeol ba talaga ang kausap ko? Dati-rati naman wala kang pakialam sa ganyan.”

“Gusto ko lang maging magandang halimbawa sa’yo, dude,” pabirong sagot naman nito.

“Gago ka talaga,” sabi niya sabay suntok dito sa braso. “Pero seryoso nga, hindi ka talaga

maglalakwatsa? Maghahanap ng pusong sasaktan?”

“Ulol! Tapos na ako dun. Magbabagong-buhay na ako simula ngayon.”

“Hala, praise the Lord, hallelujah!” bulalas niya at sinabayan pa ng pagtaas ng dalawang kamay. “Akala ko talaga, magiging tarantado ka na forever! Pero, bakit?”

Umiwas ng tingin si Chanyeol sa kanya, yumuko at napakamot muli sa batok. Kitang-kita niya ang pamumula ng pisngi ng kaibigan. _What the hell?_

“Shit! I know that face Park Chanyeol! May pinakikitaan ka ‘no? Sino na naman ‘yang bago mong conquest?”

“Hindi siya conquest, okay,” mabilis namang pagtanggi nito. “Iba ‘to. Pagtatrabahuhan ko ‘to.”

“Ohmyghad. Juskong mahabagin! I thought I would never see the day!” aniya at napahawak sa dibdib. “Sino siya? Bakit hindi mo pinapakilala sa’kin? Madaya ka!”

Napapalatak si Chanyeol. “Saka na. Kapag may pag-asa na ‘ko.”

Iiling-iling naman si Sehun habang tinititigan siya na para bang nakakita ng bagong species ng insekto.

“Grabe, ‘tol. Hindi na talaga kita kilala. Nasa’n na si Chanyeol? Ibalik mo best friend ko!”

“Tangina neto,” pabalang na sagot ng kaibigan saka siya mahinang binatukan. “Ewan, pre. Tinamaan ako eh.”

Napangaga si Sehun. Ngayon lang niya narinig magsalita ng ganun si Chanyeol. Sa dinami-rami ng naging fling nito, ni minsan ay hindi pa ginagamit ang mga salitang “tinamaan” at “ako” sa isang sentence nang magkasabay. Mukhang seryoso talaga si Chanyeol.

Hindi na siya makapaghintay na makilala kung sino itong bagong kinababaliwan ng kaibigan niya.

Sehun was in high spirits sa unang araw ng pasok niya sa university. Nang umagang iyon ay sumabay siya sa kuya niya. Hinatid pa siya nito sa building ng department niya. Doon niya nakita kung gaano kakilala sa campus si Baekhyun. Kabi-kabila ang mga bumabati rito habang naglalakad sila sa hallways. Nang mag-komento siya tungkol rito ay tumawa lang si Baekhyun at sinabihan siyang ‘wag na lang yung pansinin.

Bago ito umalis ay nangako itong sabay silang magla-lunch. Pareho naman kasi ang lunch hours ng buong uni kaya may common vacant time sila. Malawak ang campus at nasa magkabilang side ang mga building nila kaya walang masyadong pagkakataong magkita, maliban kung talagang sasadyain.

Naging maayos naman ang mga unang buwan ni Sehun sa bago niyang school. May mga bago na rin siyang nakilalalang mga kaibigan. Sa paglipas ng mga araw ay unti-unting nagiging busy na rin siya sa mga course requirements, kaya medyo madalang na rin silang magkita ng kuya niya sa campus. Bilang graduating student, nagsisimula na sa thesis ang kuya niya kaya palagi itong babad sa library at hindi na sumasabay sa kanya umuwi. Kadalasan ay binibigay na lamang nito ang susi ng kotse sa kanya at nagko-commute na lamang ito.

Nagkakasabay pa rin naman silang mag-lunch kung minsan, pero bukod doon ay wala na silang masyadong oras tumambay ng magkasama. Nagkikita rin naman sila sa bahay, pero hindi maintindihan ni Sehun ang nakukutuban niya. Parang may invisible force na bumubulong sa kaniyang kailangan niyang makita ang kuya niya. Dahil na rin siguro sa alam niyang maraming umaaligid dito sa uni, kaya gusto niyang siya mismo ang tumaboy sa mga ‘yun.

Sakto isang araw, wala ang prof nila sa isang subject kaya may free-cut ang block niya. Alam niya ang schedule ng kuya niya by heart. Sa parehong oras na iyon sigurado siyang may vacant time si Baekhyun, kaya naman nagpasiya siyang puntahan at sorpresahin ito.

Pagdating niya sa department building ng kuya niya, may nakasalubong agad siyang mga ka-block nito. Naipakilala na rin siya ni Baekhyun sa mga ito minsan, kaya hindi na siya nahiyang lapitan ang mga ito.

“Hi Kuya!” nakangiting tanong niya kay Junmyeon, bestfriend ng kuya niya. Sa lahat ng mga kaibigan ni Baekhyun, ito ang pinaka-mabait sa kanya. Lagi siyang nililibre.

"Sehun," bulalas ni Junmyeon nang makita siya. Parang gulat na gulat ito at biglang nag-panic. Nagtaka naman si Sehun. _Ano'ng meron?_

"Si kuya po?"

“A-ah, ano... Nasa... Nasa mini-park."

“Kasama yata yung manliligaw niya,” singit naman ng isa pa nilang kaklase. Siniko ito ni Junmyeon, kaya agad itong tumahimik.

Nagsalubong ang kilay ni Sehun. Matinik talaga ang mga buwisit na umaaligid sa kuya niya. Buti na lang talaga at nagdesisyon siyang mag-surprise inspection. Mabilis siyang nagpaalam sa mga kaklase ng kuya niya at patakbong tinungo ang mini-park.

Pero siya pala ang masosorpresa. He froze on the spot, hindi makapaniwala sa nakikita. Magkasama ang kuya niya at ang bestfriend niya. Magkatabing nakaupo ang dalawa sa isang bench sa sinasabing mini-park. Halos wala nang space sa pagitan ng mga ito.

‘ _Kailan pa sila naging close?_ ’ tanong ni Sehun sa sarili.

Patuloy sa pagku-kuwentuhan ang dalawa, nagtatawanan pa at ni hindi napansing nakatayo na siya doon. Naalala niya ang sinabi ng ka-block ni Baekhyun.

Parang dinaga bigla ang dibdib ni Sehun. Umiling siya, pilit na kinokontra ang mga ‘di kanais-nais na naiisip niya. Ngunit lalo lang siyang nanlumo sa sumunod na nangyari. Kitang-kita niya kung pa’no hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang kamay ng kuya niya.

Ang buong akala niya ay babawiin ni Baekhyun ang kamay mula sa pagkakahawak ng kaibigan niya, pero ngumiti lamang ito habang pumupungay ang mga mata.

_Anak ng kamatis na hilaw._

He knows that look on his brother’s face. Hindi pwedeng mangyari ‘to. _Not on his watch_.

Padabog niyang tinungo ang kinaroroonan ng dalawa. Sabay pang nag-angat ang mga ito ng tingin nang sa wakas ay mapansing may ibang tao roon maliban sa kanila. Parang napasong napahiwalay ang mga ito sa isa’t-isa.

Kung kanina ay hindi pa sigurado si Sehun, ngayon ay wala nang anumang pagdududang natitira. Sapat na ang nakikita niyang guilt sa mukha ng kuya at kaibigan niya.

“Ano ang ibig sabihin nito?”

Napasulyap si Sehun sa wall clock for the _nth_ time that day. Hinihintay niyang makauwi ang kuya niya mula sa uni. Matinding pagtitimpi ang ginawa niya para hindi magsimula ng gulo kanina. Pinakiusapan siya ni Baekhyun na 'wag magpadalos-dalos at hintaying makauwi ito para makapag-usap sila. Hindi naman niya ugali ang makipagbasag-ulo, kaya puro matatalim at nakamamatay na tingin na lamang ang naibigay niya kay Chanyeol.

Kung siya lang ang masusunod, hindi na niya aalisin ang paningin niya kay Baekhyun pagkatapos ng nasaksihan niya kanina. Pero may klase rin siya at pinaghihirapan ng mga magulang nila ang pang-tuition niya, kaya wala siyang magawa.

Hindi naman issue iyon para kay Sehun noon na laging ginagabi ang kuya niya ng uwi. Pero dahil sa nadiskubre niya ngayong araw ay hindi siya mapakali. Parang sinisilaban ang puwet niya at kanina pa siya palakad-lakad sa sala. Nag-text na rin naman si Baekhyun na pauwi na ito, kaya ayaw na rin niya itong kulitin.

May narinig siyang mga kaluskos at yabag mula sa labas kaya dali-dali niyang tinungo ang gate. Kahit na anong pagmamadali niya, siguro ay hindi pa rin siya ganun kaingay dahil hindi man lang siya napansin ng mga bagong-dating. The two looked like they were in their own little bubble. Minabuti niyang magtago muna sa likod ng haligi at makinig sa usapan ng dalawa. Tsismoso na kung tsismoso.

“Samahan na kaya kita?” anang boses ni Chanyeol.

“Ako na muna kakausap sa kanya.” sagot naman ni Baekhyun.

“Pero-“

“Don’t worry. Kapatid ko pa rin yun. ‘Di niya ako matitiis.”

Gustong mainis ni Sehun sa sinabi ng kuya niya, pero tama naman ito. Kahit na ga'no pa kalaki ang tampo niya kay Baekhyun, hinding-hindi niya magagawang tuluyang magalit sa nakakatandang kapatid. He decided he heard enough, kaya lumabas na siya mula sa pinagtataguan. Pabalang niyang binuksan ang gate, kumalabog ito sa lakas ng pagkakahawi niya.

“Kuya, pumasok ka na," bungad niya. Humalukipkip si Sehun at tinaasan ng kilay ang manliligaw ng kapatid.

Napatalon ang dalawa sa kinatatayuan nila, clearly not expecting him there.

“Sige, Chanyeol,” ani Baekhyun na hindi na rin pumalag. Nakita siguro nito kung ga'no nagsasalubong ang dalawang kilay ni Sehun. “Bunso, pasok ka na rin. Kailangan nating mag-usap.”

“Sunod ako, kuya," sagot niya sa patag na boses habang nakatingin pa rin kay Chanyeol.

“Sehun...”

“Susunod _po_ ako kuya.”

Isang buntong-hininga na lamang ang pinakawalan ni Baekhyun at nagtuloy-tuloy na ng pasok sa bahay.

“Ikaw,” Sehun spat as soon as Baekhyun was out of earshot. “Ano’ng ginagawa mo rito? Nandun ang bahay mo, 'di ba?”

“Hinatid ko lang si Baek.”

Sinalubong ni Chanyeol ang mga tingin niya, not in the least intimidated. Lalo tuloy nagngingitngit sa inis si Sehun.

“How long have you been going behind my back?" he asks accusingly. He had the satisfaction of seeing Chanyeol's expression turn guilty.

“Sehun, hindi ko naman talaga intensiyong itago sa’yo. Natatakot lang ako sa magiging reaksyon mo kaya hindi ko sinabi agad. Naghahanap lang ako ng tamang timing.”

“Tinanong kita noon. Yung tinutukoy mong taong nagugustuhan mo, si kuya yun, ‘di ba?”

Napayuko at ilang segundong hindi nakasagot si Chanyeol. Nang iangat nito ang tingin ay nakikiusap na ang mga mata nito.

“Hindi ko naman kasi akalaing... Totoo ang sinabi ko sa’yo nun na hindi ko inaasahang may pag-asa ako sa kanya—“

“Talaga!” hindi napigilang bulalas niya. “My brother is too good for you. Hindi mo siya deserve.”

“Sehun...” Chanyeol pleads, but it falls on deaf ears.

Naging mariin ang pag-iling ni Sehun. “Alam ko lahat ng katarantaduhang pinagagawa mo noon, Chanyeol. Sa tingin mo, masisikmura kong ipagkatiwala sa’yo ang kuya ko?”

“Sehun naman. Ikaw na rin ang nagsabi. Noon ‘yun. Hindi na ako ganun.”

He scoffs, unimpressed. “You expect me to believe na magbabago ka ng ganun-ganun na lang?”

“Totoong gusto ko ang kuya mo,” giit ni Chanyeol, nagsusumamo. “Bigyan mo naman ako ng pagkakataong patunayan sa’yo yun.”

“Hindi. Ayoko,” pinal niyang sagot at pinagsarhan na ito. “Sinasabi ko sa’yo Chanyeol, layuan mo ang kuya ko!”

Nadatnan niyang naghihintay sa lapag si Baekhyun, pinaghain na ng kasambahay nila, pero hindi pa ginagalaw ang pagkain. Siya naman ay nauna nang kumain kanina. Agad itong napatayo nang makita siya.

“Bunso...”

Sehun went over to his side and pushed him back onto the chair. Pagkatapos ay sinalinan niya ng kanin at ulam ang plato ng kuya niya. Naglagay din siya ng juice sa baso at nilapag ito sa mesa.

“Kumain ka na, kuya."

Ngumuso si Baekhyun. “Galit ka ba sa’kin, baby?”

Napabuntong-hininga si Sehun bago tumabi ng upo kay Baekhyun sa hapag. “ _Hmp_. Baby daw. May iba ka naman yatang gustong gawing baby. Ayaw mo na ba sa’kin kuya?”

Agad na napangiti si Baekhyun sa sagot niya. Right there and then, his brother knew he wasn't angry with him anymore.

“Ay, ay, ay. Ang baby ko nagtatampo," sabi nito at sinundot-sundot siya sa tagiliran. “Is this what it’s all about? Nagseselos ka kay Chanyeol?”

“Hindi ah!” mabilis naman niyang tanggi.

_Siya? Magseselos? Kay Chanyeol? Never._

“Asus!” pang-aasar pa ng kuya niya saka siya kinurot sa pisngi. “Ikaw ang baby ko forever. Hinding-hindi magbabago ‘yun.”

Napa-aray si Sehun sa sakit at pilit na pinapalis ang kamay ni Baekhyun. Tawa naman ng tawa ang kuya niya, pero pinakawalan din siya nang magsimula nang mamula ang balat niya.

"Kuya naman eh!" nagpapadyak na reklamo ni Sehun. "Bakit hindi mo sinabi sa'kin na nanliligaw siya sa'yo?"

"Kasi _po_ , alam ko na magkakaganito ka," sagot ni Baekhyun, sa tonong nang-aalo, na para bang pitong taong gulang na bata ang kausap niya. "Bunso, pwede kalma lang? Hindi pa naman kami."

" _Pa_? Ibig sabihin may balak kang sagutin?"

Tumahimik lamang ang kuya niya at nag-iwas ng tingin.

 _What the actual f-._ Ano bang pinakain ni Chanyeol dito sa kapatid niya?

“Gusto mo talaga siya, kuya? Bakit siya pa?”

“Bakit hindi?” balik-tanong nito sa kanya.

“Loko-loko kaya yun!”

Baekhyun snorts in response. “Kung makapagsalita ka naman, parang hindi ikaw ang kasama niya sa mga kalokohan niya. _Noon_.”

Saglit na natigilan si Sehun. That much was true. Pero hindi na kailangan pang marinig ng kuya niya 'yun.

“Ah, basta! Ayoko sa kanya!”

“Hala siya. Si Chanyeol pa rin yun. _Bestfriend mo_ ," paalala nito sa kanya. “I don’t think you’d want him as your bestfriend _for years_ if you thought na masama siyang tao.”

Baekhyun didn't utter another word after that. Tahimik na sinimulan na lamang nito ang pagkain. Si Sehun naman ay napaisip sa sinabi ng kuya niya. Sa tagal nilang magkaibigan ni Chanyeol, marami na rin silang napagdaanan. Oo, maloko itong tao, minsan lang magseryoso, pabaya sa pag-aaral, pero ni minsan ay hindi ito nagpakita ng masama sa kanya. Sa lahat ng beses na kasama niya ang binata, not once did he see Chanyeol ever lose his temper or act disrespectful towards others. He was mischievous, but he was kind.

Sa realisasyong iyon ay kinastigo ni Sehun ang sarili. Hindi siya pwedeng magpadala. He needed to protect his brother from the likes of Chanyeol Park.

The days passed by in a blur. Hindi nila namalayang natapos na ang unang semester. Sa pagpasok nila sa ikalawang semester ng school year, pabigat nang pabigat na rin ang mga gawain at requirements ng kuya niya sa uni. Araw-araw na itong late lagi umuuwi. Buong akala ni Sehun ay makakapagpahinga na ito pagkarating sa bahay, pero naabutan pa niyang nakabukas ang ilaw ng kwarto nito hanggang lampas hatinggabi.

He was starting to worry about his brother. Kitang-kita na sa mukha nito ang pagod dala ng laging pagpupuyat. Pinagsasabihan naman niya ito, pero hindi rin naman ito nakikinig sa kanya. Alam niyang running for latin honors ang kuya niya kaya pursigido talaga ito sa pag-aaral.

Ginagawa na lamang ni Sehun ang lahat para matulungan ang kuya niya. Sinisigurado niyang wala na itong mga gawaing-bahay pagkarating nito para makapag-focus na lamang sa mga readings at reports na pinagpupuyatan. Sinisikap din niyang huwag na siyang nitong masyadong _i-baby_ , hindi tulad ng dati na kahit mga pinagtupian niya ay si Baekhyun pa ang umaayos.

He even went as far as toning down with alienating Chanyeol. Hindi pa rin naman siya mabait dito, but at least he doesn't shut the door on his face sa tuwing bibisitahin nito ang kuya niya. Pero parang kulang pa rin.

Katulad na lamang nang umagang 'yon. They were running late for the third time that week. Nahihirapan siyang gisingin ng maaga ang kuya niya, mainly because he works until the wee hours of the morning and it breaks Sehun's heart to cut short the precious hours of his brother's sleep. Mas maaga ng isang oras ang klase ni Sehun kay Baekhyun, but his brother insists on coming to school together. Kapag hindi niya ito ginising ay mas lalo itong magagalit sa kanya. Tatlong araw na rin silang pumapasok nang hindi nag-aalmusal. This particular day was hectic dahil coding ang kuya niya at kailangan nilang mag-commute.

“Kuya, bilisan mo! Male-late na ‘ko!”

Nagmamadali namang tumalima ang kuya niya at lumabas ng gate habang isinusuot pa ang sapatos nito. “Eto na, bunso. I’m sorry!”

“Good morning!”

Napahinto si Sehun nang makitang nakaabang sa labas ng bahay nila si Chanyeol. Napatingin siya sa nakaparadang sasakyan sa tabi nito at nameywang.

“Ano’ng ginagawa mo rito?” masungit niyang tanong.

As usual, hindi man lang natinag si Chanyeol. “Sabay ko na kayo. Mukhang nagmamadali kayong makapasok eh.”

“Chanyeol! Oh my gosh, hulog ka ng langit!”

“Psh. Padala ng impyerno ka’mo,” bulong ni Sehun. Pagkatapos ay inirapan si Chanyeol. “Thanks, but no thanks. Kaya naming mag-commute. Tara na, Kuya!”

Ilang beses na ring nag-alok si Chanyeol na ihatid sila tuwing umaga, but Baekhyun refuses. Hindi dahil sa ayaw nito, pero dahil 10AM pa ang pinakamaagang klase ni Chanyeol sa araw na coding ang sasakyan niya at ayaw ni Baekhyun na abalahin pa ito unnecessarily. 

Sehun grabs his brother's wrist para hatakin ito palayo, but Baekhyun dug his heels on the ground defiantly and refused to budge. Inis siyang napatingin dito.

Sehun, bakit pa? Panigurado male-late ka nito ‘pag nag-commute pa tayo. ‘Di ba sabi mo terror yung prof mo sa first period?”

“Ayoko,” he answered stubbornly.

“ _Baby_ , sige na," ungot naman ng kuya niya habang hinihila siya pabalik.

Patay na talaga. Baekhyun only calls him _that_ on two occasions. One, kung naglalambing ito sa kanya. Two, kapag malapit na itong magalit. Base sa pagbabantang nahihimigan niya sa tono nito, Sehun was sure it was the latter.

“Fine. Pero sa likod ka, kuya.”

Hindi na sumagot ang kuya niya at umakyat na lamang sa backseat. Isang masamang tingin ang tinapon niya kay Chanyeol bago padabog na sumakay na rin. Magkakabit na siya nang seatbelt nang magsalita si Baekhyun.

“Ano ‘to?” tanong ng kuya niya sabay taas ng dalawang paper bag.

“Gawa ni manang. Sandwich. I had a feeling na ’di pa kayo nag-aalmusal. May kape rin sa tumbler,” nakangiting sagot naman ni Chanyeol.

Sehun fake-gagged. “Manghuhula ka na pala.”

“Di naman," kibit-balikat na sagot ni Chanyeol. "Sensitive lang. Late na kasi natulog si Baek kagabi. I just had an inkling na may mangyayaring ganito today.”

“Dalhin na kaya kita sa Quiapo. Manghula ka dun, para may pakinabang ka naman.”

Pinalo siya ni Baekhyun ng mahina sa braso. ”Sehun!”

Nagkunwari siyang walang narinig. ”Saka, ano’ng sabi mo? Magkausap kayo kagabi? Baka naman ikaw ang dahilan kung bakit napupuyat si Kuya.”

“Bunso, tama na ha. Ang aga pa,” saway muli ni Baekhyun sa kanya. Mas mariin. Sehun knew it was time to shut up. “Yeol, alis na tayo, please.”

Walang-imik na pinaandar ni Chanyeol ang kotse. Sa buong biyahe ay nagawa pang magkuwentuhan ng dalawa, na para bang ang tagal hindi nagkita. Kumakain na rin si Baekhyun. He refused when his brother handed him the second sandwich. Paminsan-minsan ay sinusubukan siyang isali ni Chanyeol sa usapan, pero kung hindi katahimikan ay isang salita lang ang mga sagot niya rito.

Sehun was out of the car as soon as Chanyeol killed the engine. Hindi niya alam kung bakit, pero parang nasu-suffocate siya sa loob ng kotse nito. Dati-rati naman ay madalas silang nagro-roadtrip at inuumaga sa sasakyan kapag gumi-gimick.

Nakailang-hakbang na siya paalis ng parking lot, pero paglingon niya ay nandun pa rin ang kuya niya sa tabi ng kotse at kausap pa ang manliligaw nito. “Thank you, Chanyeol. Salamat din sa breakfast.”

“Kuya dali na!"

“Bakit ba inaapura mo ako, ikaw lang naman ang may klase?”

“Basta!" nagpapadyak na sabi niya. He knew he was acting like a brat, but at this point he didn't care. He was annoyed, he was hungry, and he was running late. "Kung ‘di ka aalis dito, hindi rin ako aalis.”

Baekhyun runs a hand through his hair in frustration. Sehun almost regretted the way he's acting. _Almost._

“Yeol, sorry. Usap na lang tayo mamaya.”

“No problem,” nakangiti pa ring sagot nito at inayos pa ang nagulong buhok ng kuya niya.

 _Aba't! He was right there!_ Kung makapag-landian naman ang dalawang 'to!

“Let me know kung may kailangan kayo,” dagdag pa ni Chanyeol.

Lumapit na siya at hinatak ang kuya niya. “Asa ka.”

“Bunso, ikaw ha," Baekhyun scolds when they were far enough at wala nang makakarinig. "Napaka-mean mo kay Chanyeol. Tumutulong na nga ‘yung tao.”

“Marupok ka na niyan, kuya?” matigas niyang tanong.

His brother's face fell. "Sehun naman..."

"Ah, basta! Hindi pa rin nagbabago ang isip ko. Ayoko pa rin sa kanya."

Ilang linggo pa ang lumipas at napapansin ni Sehun na lalong naging demanding ang university sa kuya niya. Halos hindi na ito natutulog. Kung minsan ay naabutan niya itong tulala habang kumakain, palaging may malalim na iniisip. Sa tuwing magtatanong naman siya, sinasabi nitong napre-pressure lang ito dahil malapit na ang defense ng thesis nito.

Sinusubukan niyang 'wag ipahalata, pero natatakot na siya sa nangyayari sa kuya niya. Hindi rin naman niya masabi sa parents nila dahil mag-aalala pa ang mga 'yun at lalong dadagdag sa problema ng kuya niya. Gusto man niyang tulungan si Baekhyun, wala naman siyang alam sa kurso nito kaya useless din. Sehun just really wants his bubbly brother back.

Ayaw man niyang aminin, pero isa sa mga bagay na nakakapagpangiti kay Baekhyun ay si Chanyeol. Unlike Baekhyun, may isang taon pa si Chanyeol bago ito gumraduate. Busy din naman ito sa uni, pero hindi katulad ng kuya niya. According to his brother, kapag may free time si Chanyeol, kay Baekhyun agad and punta nito. Halos araw-araw na nga ang binata sa bahay nila dahil wala na ring oras lumabas ang kuya niya. Mas maigi na rin ‘yun, Sehun thinks. Mas mababantayan niya ang dalawa at hindi makakagawa ng kung anong kalokohan si Chanyeol

Speaking of his _former_ (he is still debating on this) bestfriend, the guy was as enthusiastic as ever— he was everywhere. Kahit na ano'ng gawing pagsupalpal ni Sehun sa binata, ay iniinda nito. He was being so mean to Chanyeol, nakokonsiyensiya na rin siya kung minsan. Kulang na lang ay palayasin niya ito sa bahay nila sa tuwing dadalaw ito sa kuya niya.

Pero sa tuwing makikita niyang tumatawa si Baekhyun at bumabalik ang buhay sa mga mata nito, pinipigilan niya ang sarili. Minsan, nahuhuli pa niyang nakakatulog si Baekhyun sa balikat ni Chanyeol kapag dumadalaw ito. He still wanted to rip Chanyeol's head off, pero kung doon lang makakapagpahinga ang kuya niya, ibibigay niya.

"Kuya, nasa'n si Ate Gemma?" tukoy niya sa kasambahay nila nang maabutang wala ito sa bahay pagkarating niya galing uni.

"Nagpaalam sa'kin. Kailangan niya umuwi ng probinsya, na-dengue daw ang anak niya eh."

Napakunot ang noo ni Sehun. Malaking abala kung nagkataon. Lalo na sa kuya niya. "Ga'no katagal daw?"

"Two weeks minimum daw. Hindi ko naman pwedeng pigilan. Naiiyak na siya kanina sa pag-aalala."

"Eh, pa'no 'yan? Busy ka pa naman sa school."

Baekhyun sighed and shot Sehun a desperate look. "Kakayanin naman 'di ba, bunso? Tutulungan mo naman si kuya?"

"Opo naman. Pero hindi mo pa rin ako maasahan sa kusina, kuya. Mapapagod ka magluto."

"Wag mo na alalahanin 'yun," sagot ng kuya niya na nakangiti na. "Kaya natin 'yan."

Despite the smile, hindi maipagkakaila ang pagod sa mukha ni Baekhyun. "Okay ka lang, kuya?"

"Oo, bunso. Pagod lang. Ang daming ginagawa sa uni eh. Tambak pa yung case readings ko. Dami pang kulang sa thesis, malapit na yung mock defense.”

Akmang maghuhugas pa si Baekhyun ng pinagkainan nila, pero pinigilan na ito ni Sehun. "Magpahinga ka na, kuya. Ako na gagawa niyan."

Baekhyun smiles gratefully at ginulo ang buhok niya. "Salamat, bunso."

His brother dries his hands and makes his way to the stairs papunta sa second floor. Laglag ang mga balikat ni Baekhyun and he was dragging his feet, making walking seem like a very difficult chore. Nag-aalalang sinundan na lamang ito ni Sehun ng tingin.

Sa pang-apat na araw na wala ang kasambahay nila, maagang nagising si Sehun para _subukan_ na magluto ng almusal. He already tried the day before, at kamuntikan na silang masunugan, but Sehun refuses to give up. Determinado siyang matulungan ang kuya niya. Sa mga nagdaang araw kasi, napapansin niyang halos makatulog na ng nakatayo si Baekhyun. Awang-awa na siya rito kaya gusto niyang gawin ang kahit na ano para lang matulungan ang kuya niya.

Binuksan niya ang ref at sinilip ang laman nito. Halos wala na silang pagkain. Sa sobrang busy ng kuya niya, nakalimutan na rin nilang mag-grocery. Sehun sighs in defeat. _De-lata_ it is.

He was about to reach for the can of meat loaf nang makarinig siya ng mahinang katok sa gate. Maaga pa at halos wala pang gising sa subdivision nila, kaya kahit nasa loob siya ng bahay ay dinig niya. He was relieved that whoever was outside had enough common sense not to ring the doorbell. Kung sakali ay baka nagising pa ang kuya niya.

His curiosity turned into annoyance when he saw who the _visitor_ was.

"Ang aga mo namang mambulabog," nakaismid na bati niya kay Chanyeol. "What do you want?"

"Good morning, Sehun," sagot ni Chanyeol, na hindi pinansin ang pagsusuplado niya. Immune na ang loko.

"Walang good sa morning dahil ang aga ko nakita pagmumukha mo," sagot niya, pero nilakihan naman ang awang ng pinto para makapasok ito. He tells himself it was only reflex. Masyado na siyang nasanay na lagi ito sa kanila. Doon napuna ni Sehun ang mga dala-dala ni Chanyeol.

"Ano 'yan?"

Hindi ito sumagot at dumerecho nang pumasok sa bahay nila. Sumunod siya kay Chanyeol sa kusina at pinanood itong ilabas isa-isa ang mga laman ng eco bag na dala nito. May itlog, cheese, bacon, tinapay, at isang kahon ng fresh milk.

"Maligo ka na," malumanay na utos ni Chanyeol na nagsimula nang maglabas ng mga gamit sa pagluluto. "Magluluto muna ako ng almusal. Paki-gising na rin si Baek pagkatapos."

"Chanyeol, ano'ng ginagawa mo?"

Napabuntong-hininga si Chanyeol at binaba ang hawak na chopping board. "Look, Sehun. Wala si Ate Gemma, puyat lagi ang kuya mo dahil sa school work, ilang beses ka na ring muntikan nang ma-late ngayong linggo. Nag-aalala na ang kuya mo dahil pakiramdam niya napapabayaan ka na niya. Ni hindi ka niya mapagluto ng almusal. Gusto ko lang bawasan yung mga inaalala niya."

"Hindi namin kailangan-"

"Alam kong ayaw mo sa'kin ngayon, pero sana hayaan mo na lang akong tulungan kayo. Kahit para na lang sa kuya mo."

Natahimik si Sehun ng ilang segundo. Pagkatapos ng isang malalim na buntong-hininga, nagpasiya siyang hayaan na lamang si Chanyeol. It was too early and he was tired of fighting. Para rin naman sa kuya niya.

"Siguraduhin mong hindi sunog 'yan ha,” he warns kahit alam niyang Chanyeol was a _way_ better cook. “Gisingin ko lang si Kuya."

Ngumisi si Chanyeol at tumango. Naiiling na pumanhik si Sehun para maligo. Pagkatapos niya sa banyo, sunod niyang ginising si Baekhyun. Tamang-tama lamang ang oras, makakapag-almusal pa ito nang hindi nagmamadali.

Pupungas-pungas pa itong bumaba at tumungo sa kusina. Sehun quietly follows. His brother heads straight to the fridge, his eyes half-closed. Hindi pa rin nito napapansin si Chanyeol na nagsisimula nang magluto.

"Bunso, mag-grocery tayo mamaya. Wala nang pagka...in. Chanyeol?"

Sehun snickers at the confused look on Baekhyun's face. Cute talaga ng kuya niya 'pag mukha itong tanga.

"Good morning! Kamusta pakiramdam mo? May migraine ka pa?"

Nagsalubong ang kilay ni Sehun sa narinig. Masama na pala ang pakiramdam ng kuya niya, wala man lang siyang kaalam-alam.

"Wala na. Ano'ng ginagawa mo rito? Ang aga pa ah."

Instead of answering his question, iginiya ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun papunta sa hapag at pinaupo. Pagkatapos ay nilapag ang isang tasa ng mainit na kape sa harap nito.

"Magkape ka muna. Sandali na lang yung niluluto ko."

Hindi sumagot si Baekhyun, mukhang nalilito pa rin sa mga nangyayari. Napatingin ito kay Sehun, nagtatanong ang mga mata. Nagkibit-balikat lamang siya at naupo sa harap ng kuya niya.

Ilang sandali pa ay bumalik na si Chanyeol dala ang mga pinggan at kubyertos na nilatag nito sa harap nila. Pagkatapos ay isa-isa na nitong dinala ang mga pagkain mula sa kusina. Naka-tatlong balik din ito, at di nagtagal ay napuno na ang mesa. While all of that was happening, nanatiling tahimik si Baekhyun.

"Kain na!" masiglang sabi ni Chanyeol nang madala na ang lahat sa hapag.

"Yeol..." ang tanging nasambit ni Baekhyun. Si Sehun na magsisimula na sanang kumain ay napatigil at napatingin sa kuya niya nang may mahimigan sa boses nito. As if on cue, nagsibagsakan na ang luha mula sa mga mata ni Baekhyun.

"Baek, ba't ka umiiyak? May masakit ba sa'yo?" sunod-sunod na tanong ni Chanyeol.

Napatayo naman si Sehun at pumunta sa tabi ng kuya niya. "Kuya? Ano'ng nangyayari? Okay ka lang?"

"Wala, wala,” Baekhyun answers with a sniff. “'Wag niyo akong pansinin. Puyat lang siguro ako kaya medyo naluluha ako. Okay lang."

"Sigurado ka, kuya?"

"Sige na, bunso. Kumain ka na para maaga naman tayo ngayon."

Hindi siya sumagot at pumunta sa kusina para kumuha ng isa pang plato at pares ng kubyertos. He set the cutlery sa pwesto katabi ng kuya niya. Nang matapos ay bumalik sa siya sa upuan. The other two were looking at him with similar confused faces.

“Ikaw?” sambit niya habang nakatingin kay Chanyeol. “Hindi ka sasabay?"

Nagkatinginan ito at ang kuya niya, hindi-makapaniwala sa biglang takbo ng mga pangyayari. 

“H-ha?”

Baekhyun recovers first. “Upo ka na, Chanyeol.”

Tumalima naman ito. Nagtama ang tingin ni Sehun at ng kuya niya. Baekhyun was smiling proudly at him. He shrugs like it wasn’t a big deal. Alam nilang tatlo na hindi totoo ‘yun. _This was progress_.

“Mamaya pa pasok mo ‘di ba?” tanong ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol. Tumango ito habang ngumunguya. That started another conversation between the two. Nakuntento si Sehun na tahimik na makinig.

"Bihis lang ako, kuya," sabi niya matapos kumain. He takes his dishes to the sink and walks back to the dining room. “Iwanan mo na lang yung hugasin kuya, ha. Ako na gagawa habang naliligo ka.”

“Thank you, bunso,” Baekhyun answers, meaningfully. Sehun knew his brother wasn’t _just_ thanking him for doing the dishes. “Mag-apron ka mamaya, baka mabasa yung damit mo.

Tumango si Sehun at aalis na sana. He hesitates for a split second before looking back at Chanyeol. "Salamat sa almusal."

Sinubukan ni Chanyeol na sumagot, pero dahil puno ang bibig nito ay muntik pa itong mabulunan.

“Parang tanga,” naiiling na komento si Sehun. “Geh.”

Papanhik na sana siya nang marinig niyang magsalita ulit si Baekhyun. Dahil masyadong tahimik ang bahay, narinig pa rin niya iyon kahit na mahina lang din ang boses ng kuya niya.

"Chanyeol, thank you."

"Maliit na bagay lang naman ‘to, Baek."

"Hindi mo naman kailangan gawin lahat 'to."

“Alam ko. Pero mahal kasi kita.”

Sehun cringes. Napaka-corny _putek_. Ang laki na talaga ng pinagbago ni Chanyeol.

“I know,” sagot ng kuya niya. Sehun can hear the smile in his voice. “Alam mo na rin kung ano ang sagot ko diyan.”

Kahit walang nagsalita sa dalawa pagkatapos, parang alam na rin ni Sehun kung ano dapat ang sasabihin ng kuya niya. Manhid lang ang hindi makakapansin. 

_‘Mahal din kita, pero ‘wag muna.’_

Dahil sa kanya. Dahil hindi pa sila okay ni Chanyeol. Hindi niya alam kung bakit nanlumo siya sa isiping iyon.

“Naiintindihan ko,” ang tahimik na sagot ni Chanyeol.

“Sorry.”

“Bakit?”

“Dahil sa’kin nag-aaway kayo ni Sehun ngayon.”

“Wala ka namang kasalanan. Ako naman ang nagpumilit na ‘wag muna natin sabihin sa kanya.

Muling katahimikan. Sehun thought he had already been nosy enough kaya nagsimula na siyang umakyat ng hagdan.

“Mabait na bata ‘yun. He’ll come around,” narinig pa niyang sabi ni Chanyeol. “Mapapatunayan ko rin sa kanyang karapat-dapat ako sa’yo.”

Tahimik ang buong bahay nang makauwi si Sehun nang araw na iyon. Ang alam niya, dapat nandoon na ang kuya niya dahil nag-text ito sa kanya kaninang mauuna raw itong umuwi. Nagtaka naman doon si Sehun dahil sigurado siyang dapat may klase pa si Baekhyun. Naabutan siya ng traffic kaya naman kahit na anong pagmamadali niya ay medyo late na rin siya nakarating. 

Nakabukas ang ilaw sa sala, at may pagkaing nakatakip sa mesa, pero walang Baekhyun. Umakyat siya sa second floor at tinungo ang kwarto ng kuya niya. Mula sa labas ng pinto ay dinig na niya agad ang mga impit na hikbi sa loob. Sehun was immediately alarmed. Hindi na siya kumatok and rushed inside.

Nadatnan niya ang kuya niyang nakasalampak sa study table nito. Nagkalat ang mga libro nito, may mga nalamukos na papel sa sahig, at naiwan ding nakabukas ang laptop nito sa ibabaw ng kama. Agad niyang nilapitan ang kuya niya at inalo ito.

“Kuya…”

Hindi ito sumagot at patuloy lamang sa pag-iyak. Ni hindi siya nito tiningnan. Palakas nang palakas ang mga hikbi nito, kaya nagsimula nang mag-panic si Sehun. Tanong siya nang tanong kung may masakit ba rito, pero hindi siya sinasagot ni Baekhyun. Nanginginig ang buong katawan nito, at maya’t-maya ay parang kinakapos sa hangin. He was afraid his brother would faint at this rate. He had never seen Baekhyun like this before. Hindi alam ni Sehun kung ano ang gagawin. Gusto na rin niyang maiyak.

Kailangan niya ng tulong. Isang tao lang ang agad pumasok sa isip niya.

Lumabas muna siya ng kwarto ni Baekhyun at bumaba. He fishes his phone out of his pocket and dials Chanyeol’s number with trembling fingers. Sumagot ito agad.

“Sehun?” bakas ang pagtataka sa boses nito. Ilang buwan din niyang hindi nagamit ang number ni Chanyeol.

“Pwede ka bang pumunta sa bahay ngayon?”

“Bakit? May problema ba?”

“Si kuya kasi…”

May narinig siyang pintong nagsara mula sa kabilang linya. Never in his life had he been so thankful that Chanyeol lived across the street from them - until that moment.

“Sandali. Eto na. Tatawid na ako.”

Lumabas si Sehun at sinalubong ito sa gate.

"Ano'ng nangyari?" humahangos na tanong ni Chanyeol, halatang nagtatatakbo papunta doon.

"H-hindi ko rin alam eh. Naabutan ko na lang siyang umiiyak. Ayaw naman niyang sabihin sa'kin kung ano ang problema."

Malalaki ang hakbang ni Chanyeol papasok sa bahay at derecho sa kwarto ni Baekhyun. Sehun keeps up easily. Chanyeol’s hand hesitates after reaching for the doorknob.

"Pwede akong pumasok?" paalam nito sa kanya.

Tumango si Sehun. "Ikaw na bahala sa kuya ko ha. Sa baba lang ako."

Naghintay siya sa sala. He would sit on the couch, get up and start pacing, then sit back again. Hindi na rin niya alam kung ilang minuto o oras na ba ang lumipas bago niya narinig ang mga yabag ni Chanyeol na pababa. Agad niyang nilapitan ito.

"Kumusta?"

Ngumiti si Chanyeol. "Tumahan na siya. Ipagtitimpla ko sana ng gatas para makatulog siya agad. Napagod kakaiyak."

"Ako na." _‘Nang may silbi naman ako.’_

Naramdaman niya ang tahimik na pagsunod ni Chanyeol sa kanya sa kusina.

"Okay lang ba siya?" tanong niya ulit habang hinahanda ang inumin.

"Wag kang mag-alala. Na-pressure lang siya ng sobra sa dami ng gagawin niya tsaka sa thesis niya. Nahihiya nga raw siya sa'yo dahil nakita mo siyang ganun."

"Bakit?"

"Kuya mo siya eh,” paliwanag ni Chanyeol. “Ayaw niyang nakikita mong mahina siya."

Sehun sighs as he stirs the milk. Nag-iwas siya ng tingin at napayuko. "Nagiging pabigat na siguro ako sa kanya 'no?"

"Hindi totoo 'yan," ang mabilis na sagot ni Chanyeol.

Sehun disagrees. _‘Nagiging hadlang nga ako sa kaligayahan niya.’_

"Mahal ka ng kuya mo. 'Ni minsan hindi niya naisip na pabigat ka. Your brother would be hurt if he knew that thought even crossed your mind."

Binuhat niya ang baso ng gatas at inabot iyon kay Chanyeol. Then, for the first time in a while, he smiles at his friend.

"Salamat, Chanyeol. Dahil nandiyan ka para sa kanya. Lagi."

Napakurap ito sa gulat, pero agad namang naka-recover. "Gusto ko lang naman siyang makitang masaya. Kagaya mo."

"Hmmm," ang tanging sagot ni Sehun. "Sige na. Iakyat mo na 'to. Baka nagtataka na 'yun kung bakit ang tagal mong bumalik."

"Ayaw mo bang ikaw na mag-akyat nito sa kanya? Pwede naman na akong umuwi. Babalik na lang ulit ako bukas ng umaga para ipagluto kayo."

Umiling si Sehun. "Mas kailangan ka niya ngayon, kaya sige na." Pabiro rin siyang nagbanta. "Wag mo nang hintaying magbago pa ang isip ko. Minsan lang mangyayari 'to."

Chanyeol was now grinning from ear-to-ear. "Salamat, Sehun."

Habang pinapanood niyang pumanhik ulit si Chanyeol, Sehun exhales. His chest suddenly felt much, much lighter.

“Good morning!” masiglang bati ni Chanyeol nang sumunod na umaga. Ang totoo, kanina pa gising si Sehun at naka-abang na sa pagdating nito.

“Pasok ka,” sagot niya.

Halatang nagulat si Chanyeol dahil hindi pambabara ang salubong niya. Pinipigilan ni Sehun ang mangiti. 

Matagal din siyang nakapagisip-isip kagabi. Tama naman ang sinabi ni Baekhyun sa kanya noon - hindi sila magtatagal bilang magkaibigan kung sa tingin niya ay masamang tao si Chanyeol. Kung may gagawin man itong kalokohan sa kuya niya, siya na rin ang bahala. He would rearrange the idiot’s face, kung sakali. Bago pa man siya tuluyang makatulog, he had already decided to give Chanyeol a chance. Weirdly enough, he slept peacefully for the first time in a while.

Ang problema ngayon, hindi niya alam kung paano sasabihin kay Chanyeol. Parang ang weird naman kung bigla siyang magiging mabait dito. He was so distracted, kaya hindi niya namalayang tinutulungan na niya si Chanyeol sa kusina. Parang naka-autopilot siya habang isa-isang nilalabas ang mga dala nito. Kinuha na rin niya ang mga gagamitin nito sa pagluluto. Kunot-noong sinusundan lamang siya ni Chanyeol ng tingin.

“Hun, okay ka lang?” pukaw ni Chanyeol sa kanya. The other was looking at him worriedly, nang mag-angat siya ng tingin. Sinalat pa nito ang noo niya. “May lagnat ka ba?”

Pinalis naman niya ang kamay ng kaibigan. “Wala.”

 _Paano ba kasi siya magsisimula?_ Natahimik muli si Sehun habang nagsimula nang ihanda ni Chanyeol ang mga sangkap.

“Ano ‘yun?” muling basag ni Chanyeol sa katahimikan. Patay-malisya ito, nasa sibuyas na hinihiwa ang atensiyon at wala sa kanya.

“Ha?”

 _Shoot_. Nakalimutan niyang kabisado-kabisado na rin siya nito. Chanyeol wasn’t looking at him because he probably noticed his discomfort. Alam nitong nahihiya siya.

“May sasabihin ka. Ano ‘yun?”

“Uhm… Ano… Gusto ko sanang ipagluto si kuya— yung hindi sunog at safe for human consumption. Pwede mo ba akong turuan… Kuya Chanyeol?”

Chanyeol immediately grins from ear-to-ear.

“Hindi nga sabi pwede. ‘Wag mo nang ipilit, Sehun.”

“Kuya naman eeeeeeeeeeh…” Sehun whines as he follows Baekhyun around the kitchen like a puppy. A _very_ cute puppy.

Biglang naisipan ni Baekhyun na mag-bake ng cupcakes. Sehun likes the idea of anything food, kaya sinusubukan niyang tumulong. Baekhyun had already called Chanyeol over at paparating na rin ito any minute now. 

Sehun decided to kill two birds with one stone at kulitin ang kuya niya tungkol sa matagal na niyang hinihingi rito. Nagbabakasakali siyang kung distracted ito ay payagan na siya. He had spent the last five minutes whining, but his brother just wouldn’t budge. Ang tagal naman kasi dumating ng secret weapon niya.

“Hay, naku. Hindi mo ‘ko madadaan sa ganyan. Tumigil ka.”

“Hi, love,” bati ng bagong-dating na si Chanyeol. Agad itong lumapit kay Baekhyun na sinalubong naman ng kuya niya ng mabilis na halik sa labi.

Sehun made a disgusted face as a loud smack echoed in the room. Six months na rin since naging official sina Chanyeol at Baekhyun. Lagi man nilang kasama si Sehun, hindi pa rin niya magawang masanay sa paglalandi ng mga ito.

Napansin ni Chanyeol na nakabusangot siya kaya mahina itong tumawa. “O, ano’ng problema ni bunso?”

“Kuya Chanyeol!” sumbong niya. “Kausapin mo nga si Kuya! Ayaw akong payagan.”

“Payagan saan?” tanong ni Chanyeol habang naghuhugas ng kamay.

“Huwag mong pansinin ‘yan, love. Inaya raw siya ni Junmyeon lumabas,” ang maikling paliwanag nito. Chanyeol made a noise of realization. 

Sehun throws him a desperate look that said, ‘ _Help.’_

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Chanyeol at nagtatanong ang tinging ipinukol sa kanya. _‘Ano’ng gusto mong gawin ko?’_

Their unspoken conversation was cut short nang magsalita si Baekhyun. “Baby?”

“Yes?” sabay nilang sagot ni Chanyeol.

Sehun tsked at pinameywangan ang boyfriend ng kuya niya. “Kuya Chanyeol, how many times do we have to go over this. I _am_ the baby. Hindi ikaw. Love ka, hindi baby. Klaro?”

“Okay, okay,” Chanyeol answers with an amused laugh. “Sorry.”

Hindi maintindihan ni Sehun kung bakit ito natatawa gayong seryoso naman ang sinabi niya. Pumayag lang naman siyang maging boyfriend si Chanyeol ng kuya niya, hindi ang palitan siya nito bilang _baby ni Baekhyun._

“Baliw kayong dalawa,” sabat ni Baekhyun, naiiling na nakatingin sa kanila. “Paabot ako nung spatula, Sehun.”

“Walang Sehun dito, Kuya.”

Baekhyun frowns cutely. “Baby, dali na. Hindi matatapos ‘tong cupcakes eh.”

“Hehe. Payagan mo muna ako, kuya,” he jests, eyebrows going up and down.

“Ano na nga pinag-uusapan natin?” singit ni Chanyeol, dagdag pang-asar sa kanya. “Ah, si Junmyeon.”

“The answer is still no, Sehun. Spatula.”

Sehun pouts, but hands over what his brother was asking for anyway.

“Date ba yun, Hun?” tanong ni Chanyeol habang tinutulungan si Baekhyun na magsalin ng cupcake batter sa baking pan.

“Sana! Eh kaso, si Kuya ang KJ!”

He dips his finger in the leftover batter kaya tinampal ni Baekhyun ang kamay niya. Mas lalo tuloy siyang ngumuso.

Nang matapos ilagay ni Baekhyun sa oven ang unang batch, lumapit si Chanyeol sa nobyo at inakbayan ito. “Bakit ayaw mo, love?”

Baekhyun stares at Chanyeol like he’d grown a nose in the middle of his forehead. “Chanyeol! Si Junmyeon ‘yun! He’s too old for Sehun.”

“Yun na nga love, si Junmyeon ‘yun. _Bestfriend mo_.”

Sehun covers his mouth to stiffle a giggle. Alam na alam talaga ni Chanyeol kung paano makipagtagisan sa kuya niya. Buti na lang kakampi niya ito - most of the time.

“Teka, parang nangyari na ‘to before,” napaisip na sabi ni Baekhyun, pagkatapos ay pinukol sila nang madilim na tingin. “Kayong dalawa, ha. Nagkampihan pa kayo.”

Sehun steps in between the couple, bago pa tuluyang mag-away ang mga ito. He throws his hands around his brother’s waist and puts on the biggest puppy dog look he can muster. “Kuya, please? Please, please, please?”

“Baek, payagan mo na. Iiyak na o,” aliw na sabi ni Chanyeol na nasimula nang matawa sa pinagagawa ni Sehun.

Baekhyun peers down at him with calculating eyes. Nakasandal pa rin ang ulo niya sa balikat ng kuya niya. “Gusto mo ba siya?”

“Uh… Slight?”

Mahina siyang binatukan ni Baekhyun. “Napaka-Sehun ha! Ang showbiz!”

“Kuya, sige na naman,” muling ungot niya. “Nung isang buwan pa ‘ko nagpapaalam sa’yo eh.”

“Sige. But on one condition,” his brother says. Sehun’s face instantly lights up at sunod-sunod ang naging pagtango niya. “Sasama kami ni Chanyeol.”

“Kuya!” bulalas niya at agad kumalas mula sa pagkakayakap sa beywang ni Baekhyun. His brother can be so unreasonable at times. “Ano ‘yun? Ang tanda ko na para magka-chaperone.”

“Baby pa rin kita,” kibit-balikat na sagot nito. 

Sehun deflates. Mabilis talaga ang karma. There was an evil smirk on his brother’s face. He knows he got Sehun good. Kanino pa ba siya magamamana?

“So, ayaw mo?” tanong ni Baekhyun. “Okay, hindi ka aalis.”

Napabuntong-hininga siya. Wala na yatang pag-asang makapag-date sila ng crush niya. Bagsak ang balikat na umupo na lamang siya sa bar stool na nasa kitchen counter. Hindi niya namalayan na sinundan siya ni Chanyeol. Nagulat na lamang siya nang bigla itong umakbay sa kanya.

“Wag ka munang magmukmok diyan,” bulong nito sa kanya. “Di bale, kakausapin ko na lang mamaya. Ako bahala.”

The best talaga ang Kuya Chanyeol niya.


End file.
